Supernatural: Isn't Somenthing Missing Me?
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: Las hermanas Gutierrez estan de vuelta! // Tras la desaparición de Ann, Jean decide ir a buscarla, no sin antes solicitar la atenta ayuda de los hermanos Winchester... La pregunta es ¿La ayudaran?
1. Introducción

Isn't something missing me? By Duthobloocha

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

Ese fic no es la continuación propiamente dicha de "Supernatural: The Curse of the Trailer of the Death", simplemente es otro capitulo mas en la vida de las hermanas Gutiérrez, y un encuentro mas entre nuestras adorables hermanitas. Espero que les guste y me den su más sincera opinión. Ahh, y estoy buscando a alguien que quiera ser mi editor. Hago lo mejor que puedo pero no estoy exenta de errores, lo acepto y si alguien quiere ayudarme, es bienvenido. Ahora si, _enjoy it la lectura_

**Introducción**

El sonido casi melódico de las teclas de la computadora al ser presionadas con extrema rapidez, unos segundos de _interludio_ y la música continuaba. Era ella la que escribía tan afanosamente, era esa conversación tan esperada y a la vez tan temida. Sabía que la persona con quien hablaba no era tan confiable, y sin embargo era la única opción que tenía…

…un ruido…

Un ruido externo. Algo que la volvió a la realidad. Ese sonido que la hizo girar y acordar que estaba en una habitación de un hotel ubicado en medio de la nada. El mismo sonido que produjo su hermana como un recordatorio de que no estaba sola. La joven de cabellera castaña no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse de pie, y avanzo de puntitas. Ella se detuvo justo al lado de la cama donde su hermana dormitaba. Su rubio cabello le cubría las mejillas, su nariz dilatada por la respiración. Una dulce sonrisa escapo de sus labios antes de notar que su hermana temblaba. Ella encontró la solución muy pronto, estiro la sabana que se encontraba enredada en los pies, y la cubrió con dulzura…

…_la cubrió… _

…como siempre hacia, como siempre lo hacían entre ellas. Era un pacto, eran mejores amigas, eran hermanas y siempre se cuidarían la una a la otra. Excepto ahora

Su computadora también reclamo atención. La persona con la que hablaba finalmente había respondido lo que la castaña esperaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras avanzaba rumbo al improvisado escritorio. Ahora fue su turno de temblar, y no precisamente de frío. Su temblor fue producto de la ansiedad. La respuesta a lo que tanto temía y anhelaba se cernía sobre ella misma, como una fuerte lápida que intentaba cargar en sus hombros. Un suspiro involuntario se escapo de sus labios. La joven simplemente tomo una libreta y garabateo la información que le habían dado, acto seguido se despidió de su _amigo de Internet_ para finalmente apagar la computadora. Otro suspiro y ella se puso de pie, miro la habitación complemente y el corazón se le encogió. Repentinamente se sentía tan pequeña

-No-. Negó con la cabeza

_No_, no era tiempo de ser cobarde. Ella continuó su camino hasta el closet y saco su vieja mochila guinda. Un par de objetos puso dentro y la cerró. De su chaqueta extrajo su celular y lo miro. Eran las 3 AM. Todavía tenía tiempo. Con extrema rapidez la joven salió de la habitación, abrió la cajuela del auto y extrajo otros _ instrumentos_, después volvió a su habitación a tiempo para ver como su hermana se estiraba y cambia de posición en la cama. Conteniendo la respiración la joven se acerco y la volvió a cubrir. Tentada estuvo a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que si eso hacía, lo más probable es que despertara. Ella negó con la cabeza y se conformo con darle una bendición. Una oración simple que su madre les había enseñando. Una plegaria por y para su protección

_Con Dios me acuesto, con Dios me levanto_

_Con la Virgen María y el Espíritu Santo_

_Que no pase de este umbral, sin que jure por su vida_

_Que María fue concebida sin Pecado Original_

Algo simple, era una cuestión de _FE_, algo que no siempre tenía pero que al menos con esa oración recuperaba. Una leve sonrisa antes de avanzar a la puerta. Un paso seguro por que sabía que su hermana mayor estaría bien. Ella tomo la perilla y la giro, cuando su hermana se quejo. Una pesadilla nocturna probablemente. Ella la contemplo sin decir nada, quería asegurarse de que estaría bien. Solo había una forma de aseverar eso, por lo cual volvió al sitió donde había dejado su laptop, y tras garabatear una nota de despedida, y asegurar su ya pesada mochila, salió de la habitación…

…

El sonido de su celular al vibrar hizo que reaccionara de sobresalto. Confundido el chico miro hacía ambos lados al tiempo que intentaba recordar donde podía estar. Es cierto, el se encontraba en un cuarto de hotel, su hermano mayor dormitaba a su lado. El último trabajo que habían tenido resulto más difícil y pesado de lo que esperaban…

…y su celular seguía sonando. El quejido de parte de su hermano lo obligo a apresurarse a buscarlo. Ha como pudo, el joven tentó el buró, pero su celular ahí no estaba

-¿Dónde demonios…?-. Se estiro para encender la lámpara de su buró, y lo encontró. El pequeño objeto gris brillaba a los pies de su cama, justo al lado del sitió donde había dejado sus zapatos deportivos. Una sonrisa antes de tomarlo y contestar finalmente

-¿Si?-.

-¿Sam eres tú?-.

Era esa voz femenina, la cual le produjo un fuerte escalofrío. El se mareo, por lo cual giro en su cama, el problema es que ya no había cama. El ruido de su cuerpo al impactarse contra el frío suelo

-¿Sam? ¿Estas bien?-. Dudo la voz

-Lo siento…-. Intento ponerse de pie, aun con el sentimiento de confusión atorado en su garganta

-¿Sam? ¿Te caíste de la cama?-. Hablo una segunda voz masculina

La voz proveniente del teléfono soltó una pequeña risa

-¿Acaso te asuste?-. Dijo con un tono de voz incluso mas _dulcificado_

-No, yo no…-. El miro alrededor hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con un extraño reloj de pared en forma de pez. Este marcaba las 5 AM. Tenía menos de 3 horas de haber llegado a ese hotel, no había descansado para nada debido a los dolores ocasionados por los golpes que había recibido, dolores que nunca le confesaría a su hermano mayor por temor a que lo considerara _débil_, y si a esos dolores, se sumaba el nuevo producido por la caída de la cama… y sin embargo, esa voz femenina lo hacia sentirse un poco mejor

-Lo siento, tuvimos un trabajo pesado pero ya reaccione-. Se acomodo en la cama, -¿Todo esta bien?-.

Ella tardo en responder, y eso lo preocupo enormemente

-¿Jean? -. La llamo suavemente, -¿Sigues ahí? ¿Esta todo bien?-.

-No Sam, Ann huyó-.

…


	2. Capitulo 1

Isn't something missing me? By Duthobloocha

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

Seguimos con la vida de las hermanitas Gutierrez. Espero que este primer capitulo les guste. Mmm, no se que mas decir… ¿Lean y comenten? Jajaj weno… disfruten la lectura y de la vida de mis dos niñas en compañía de los hermanos mas sexies de la TV!!!

**Capitulo 1**

-¿Cómo que huyo?-.

-No lo se-.

-¿Y a donde huyo?-.

-No lo se-.

-¿Y por que se fue? Digo, ya tienen algún patrón, alguna idea…-.

-¡¡Dean!!-. Llego finalmente Sam a su límite

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana, y el menor de los Winchester se había pasado los últimos 20 minutos tratando de tranquilizar a la mayor de la Gutiérrez. Su hermana menor había desaparecido a media madrugada, y la nota de: _**"No me busques. Estaré bien. 4108"**_no había logrado su cometido, por que la rubia estaba mas histérica que de costumbre. Histeria que parecía colectiva por que ahora incluso el mayor de los hermanos Winchester se notaba preocupado.

-Lo siento, Jean no me dio mucha información, estaba muy preocupada, así que si quieres saber que le paso a Ann-. Arrojo su celular en la cama, -¿Por qué no mejor le hablas tú?-.

Dean Winchester ignoro el celular y mejor tomo otro pantalón de mezclilla el cual enrollo antes de colocar en su maleta. Sam tomo este gesto con ironía

-¿Qué?-. Se quejo Dean al notar la pesada mirada burlona de su _hermanito_

-Estas preocupado-. Aseguro

-¡¡Claro que no!!-. Cerró finalmente su maleta, -Es solo que…-. El avanzó y tomo un cenicero que metió en una de las bolsas laterales de su maleta

Sam miro este gesto con curiosidad, -Tú no fumas-.

-Es… es para mi colección-. Se apeno Dean

-¿Tu colección?- Le sonrió, -Y yo que pensé que coleccionabas teléfonos de chicas-.

-También, digo… ¡Ese no es el punto!-. Recupero su serio semblante, -Lo importante es decidir que vamos a hacer-.

-Pues de eso te quería hablar. En cuanto te informe lo que había pasado, tú te pusiste a hacer tú maleta, así que no se que pretendas-.

Dean no dijo nada, por lo cual Sam encogió los hombros

-Yo pensaba ir con Jean y ayudarla a encontrar a Ann, pensaba que tu también-.

El espero respuesta, pero su obstinado hermano no dijo nada, simplemente cerró su maleta y salió del cuarto del hotel. Sam confundió lo siguió

-¡Dean!-.

-Yo… yo tengo un trabajo pendiente. Mientras cazábamos me hablo… un viejo amigo, y me dijo…-. Lo atropellado de sus palabras, fue lo que puso en alerta a Sam, -…me pidió ayuda -.

-_A-ja_, ¿ayuda en que?-.

El no respondió, sencillamente abrió la cajuela de su auto y arrojo su maleta. Sam lo siguió

-Vamos Dean, siempre que las necesitamos…-.

-¿Qué las necesitamos? -. Se exalto antes cerrar la cajuela de golpe, -El único que sigue en contacto con esas chicas eres tú-. Avanzó hacia la puerta del piloto y la abrió

-De acuerdo-. Se recargo Sam, -Pero de no ser por ellas, no hubiéramos podido con el _demonio_ de Memphis, ni tampoco con los _santitos _ de Nueva Orleans… ¿Y recuerdas el _Chupacabras_ de Nuevo México que casi nos mata?-.

-También recuerdo la maldición de Arizona, los monjes de Boston… si esa rubia no se hubiera puesto en contacto contigo, y nosotros no les hubiéramos explicado…-.

-En primera se llama Jean-. Lo interrumpió, -Y en segunda, solo pidió mi ayuda, pero si tú no quieres ayudarme, esta bien-.

Dean negó con la cabeza justo antes de subir a su auto

-Pues no quiero, ayudarte, así que mientras tú vas con tu novia a buscar a una chica rebelde que lo más probable es que haya huido con su novio… negó con la cabeza antes de poner en marcha al viejo impala -Adiós-. Retó a su hermano menor con una mirada

-De acuerdo, Adiós-. Se irguió Sam lo más que pudo

La cara de enojo de ambos. Sam no entendía por que Dean a veces actuaba tan inmaduro, mientras Dean no entendía el afán de Sam de actuar como un adulto. El acelerar del Impala. Una última fría mirada de Dean, la sonrisa burlona de Sam… y el Impala se alejo, dejando al menor de los Winchester en medio de la nada.

…

Ella miro hacia ambos lados con cierta paranoia. La sensación de que alguien la observaba la había seguido prácticamente desde que dejo el cuarto de hotel que compartía con su hermana. Era como si alguien no hubiera dejado de seguirla. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de acomodarse mejor su mochila y avanzar hacia la taquilla de boletos de autobús. Dos horas después, la castaña dormitaba en el primer asiento del autobús. Demasiado cansada para pensar, y afortunadamente también para preocuparse, ella decidió dejarse arrullar por el ruido del motor.

-¿Señorita?-. Tocaron su hombro con delicadeza

Ella miro alrededor, antes de estirarse y observar su reloj de pulso. Eran las 7 de la noche. ¿Acaso había dormido todo el camino? La sonrisa del amable chofer le indico que si.

-¿Llegamos?-. Pregunto con un tono de voz sumamente dulce

-Así es señorita, pero… ¿Segura que quiere descender aquí?-. Señalo el preocupado hombre el oscuro camino de tierra por el que la joven pretendía continuar

Ella entorno los ojos antes de volver la vista hacia el chofer

-¿Es la interestatal 35? ¿El cruce de caminos que dije?-.

-Así es-.

-Entonces si-. Se puso de pie y saco su mochila del compartimiento superior, -Aquí es donde yo bajo-.

-Pero…-.

El era un hombre mayor. Su apariencia era muy agradable. Un padre, quizás un abuelo que tenía una nieta de su misma edad. Una persona que sentía desconfianza al dejar a una chica como ella en medio de la nada. Afortunadamente el chofer no conocía la doble vida que esa chica llevaba

-No se preocupe-. Intento tranquilizarlo, -A medio kilometro esta la casa de mis tíos. Son un poco excéntricos pero nada de que inquietarse, mi primo me espera un poco más adentro con el auto-. Mintió con rapidez, una habilidad que había adquirido muy bien a lo largo del tiempo

-Muy bien-. Abrió el señor finalmente la puerta del autobús

Los pasajeros que aun estaban despiertos, también miraron con desconfianza a la chica. Ella sonrió antes de bajarse y lanzar un gran suspiro. Ahora solo esperaba que la información que le habían dado, fuera del todo cierta.

…

Otra central de autobuses, pero muy diferente. Mucha más gente de lo habitual, personas que parecían felices por reencontrarse y otras tristes por despedirse. Una central más animada, con más vida, incluso con más tiendas. El alto joven simplemente tomo su mochila y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la salida, justo en el momento en que su celular sonó

-¿Ya llegaste? ¿Dónde estas?-.

Lo preocupado de la voz femenina lo hizo sonreír. El apenas iba responder cuando la vista levanto y se encontró con el sedan azul estacionado, con una la rubia recargada en el cofre

-¿Sam?-.

-Estoy frente a ti-. Colgó

Ella reacciono y corrió a su encuentro. Unos fuertes brazos la recibieron y la apresaron por la cintura. Ella escondió su lloroso rostro en su cuello, y las lágrimas que no había querido que salieran, finalmente escaparon

-Jean, tranquila-. Acaricio su espalda con suavidad, -Ya estoy aquí contigo-.

Ella se separo con lentitud del chico al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas

-Gracias Sam-. Medio le sonrió, -Por cierto ¿Y Dean?-.

-Ahhh el, supongo que tuvo cosas mas importantes que hacer-. Abrió la puerta del auto para que Jean entrara

-Que raro, es decir, yo pensaba que a el, es decir, por que a mi hermana-. La joven negó con la cabeza, -Esperemos que no le pase nada-.

-Esperaría lo contrario-. Subió Sam a su asiento de copiloto, -Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de cómo empezar con el rastreo?-.

Ella encendió su vehículo

-Solo un par, pero sería mucho mas fácil si tu me ayudaras-.

-Para eso estoy aquí-. Sonrió Sam

Y ella arranco


	3. Capitulo 2

Isn't something missing me? By Duthobloocha

**Disclaimer: **Ellos pertenecen a WB, así como ideas, logos y personajes… ojala Jensen fuera mio, pero como no es así… digamos que es de su mama también

**-Nota-**

Las hermanas Gutiérrez siguen vivas… al menos si los hermanos Winchester no las matan primero. XD XD

**Capitulo 2**

Una ciudad tranquila, que desgraciadamente no le gustaba. Nebraska era un punto que parte de el se negaba a visitar, pero a la vez, tenía que hacerlo. Con cierto disgusto, el chico estaciono su vehículo afuera del bar mas famoso de la localidad: El _"Harvelle´s Roadhouse"_, sitio frecuentado por personas de mala muerte, como el mismo.

Una negativa de parte de su cabeza al tiempo que apagaba el motor y salía del auto. Una expresión de descontento al atravesar las puertas, y una mas de desesperación al no encontrar lo que buscaba

-Hola Dean-. Lo saludo la dueña del lugar

_Ellen Harvelle_

Una mujer madura, que rebasaba los 40 años. De temperamento fuerte, que sin embargo podía ser muy dulce y amable cuando se lo proponía

-Hola Ellen-. Asintió Dean con la cabeza antes de avanzar con un paso más familiar

Las personas sentadas a su alrededor. Los susurros, los golpes de los vasos al golpear las mesas, los tragos, las bebidas y el humo. Un típico bar de paso

-Te noto extraño- .Le puso una cerveza una vez que llegaron a la barra, -¿Ocurre algo malo?-.

-¿Malo? No, es solo que…-. Tomo el tarro

-¿Dónde esta Sam? No me digas que se volvió a meter en problemas-.

-Sam… el esta bien-. Finalmente dio un trago

Y el liquido frío burbujeo en su boca, se deslizo por su garganta y finalmente cayó cálidamente sobre su estomago. Había conducido tanto, que hasta había olvidado que tenía hambre

-Toma-. Le puso Ellen un plato de salchichas frente a el sin siquiera preguntar

El chico no pudo responder, por que la mujer se alejo para atender a otros clientes. Dean aprovecho, y de inmediato comenzó a comer las salchichas

-Mucha hambre ¿Eh?-.

Esa voz. Un escalofrío en su piel, por lo que el giro para poder verla mejor. Y así, frente a el, una figura respingada y delicada. Una rubia de sonrisa fresca, una chica linda que tenía todos los atributos para gustarle, y sin embargo…

-Hola Jo-.

-¿Acaso tengo que venir yo a saludarte por que tú ni eso puedes hacer?-. Dejo un par de tarros vacios sobre la barra

…y Dean noto lo ajustado de sus pantalones…

-Yo, este… es decir, no, digo… ¿si?-.

-Jo-. La imperativa voz de Ellen se escucho, -Los de la mesa 7 ya se quieren ir, ve a cobrarles, y llévales mas cerveza a los de la 12-.

La joven, con una mueca de frustración, asintió con la cabeza, antes de obedecer a su madre

-¿A que has venido Dean?-. Se inclino Ellen frente a el

Su fuerte mirada, hizo que se encogiera, solo un poco

-Pues, estaba de paso por la ciudad y…-.

Su mirada. El no estaba acostumbrado a una mirada materna tan perspicaz

-Solo quiero saber, debido a que me parece sumamente raro que estés aquí sin tu hermano, y a menos que le haya pasado algo malo… no me imagino otra razón-. Saco un trapo y comenzó a limpiar la barra

Dean observo este movimiento completamente embobado. Era el mover del trapo lo que lo tenía embobado. Ella lo noto, por lo cual golpeo con fuerza la barra. El silencio reino por unos escasos segundos

-Lo siento Ellen-. Musito Dean entre dientes

Una Jo curiosa se acerco con lentitud a la barra, al tiempo que el bullicio habitual del bar, volvía. Justo en ese momento, otros comensales llegaron al bar, y Ellen, tras fruncirle el ceño a Dean, se dirigió a atenderlos

-¿A que has venido?-. Quiso saber Jo entre dientes, -Es realmente extraño verte aquí-. Se recargo en la barra, -Digo, sin Sam-.

Dean encogió los hombros, antes de darle otro trago a su fría cerveza

-Tenían mucho de no venir-. Dijo Jo al fin

El negó con la cabeza antes de tomar la última salchicha del plato, y engullirla

-Es tan agradable poder mantener una conversación amena y fluida contigo-. Le sonrió la chica con sarcasmo antes de separarse de la barra y mirarlo fijamente

-Jo… ¿Qué quieres?-. Cuestiono con fastidiado

-Creo que la pregunta es a la persona equivocada… más bien seria: ¿Qué quieres tú Dean?-.

-Yo…-.

Si, _que quería_. Es decir, realmente a que venía, ¿Qué lo había orillado a llegar a ese lugar? Un rostro dulce enmarcado por una cabellera castaña, le dio la respuesta.

Jo por su parte noto la mirada perdida de Dean, y negó con la cabeza

-Entonces… ¿A que has venido? ¿Qué es tan malo que Sam no pudo venir?-.

-¿Acaso te molesta que el no haya podido venir?-. Dijo Dean en un tono tan celoso que incluso le sorprendió a ella

-¿Dean?-.

-Lo siento, es solo que estamos en medio de algo importante-. Hizo bolita un trozo de servilleta que había en la barra. El también había notado el tono de su voz, y le había sorprendido muchísimo

-¿Qué tan… que tan importante?-. Arqueo ella la ceja

-Algo-. Negó con la cabeza, -¿Alguna… alguna vez has escuchado hablar acerca de las hermanas Gutiérrez?-. Se giro para verla fijamente

-¿Hermanas? ¿Hermanas Gutiérrez?-. Pregunto Jo en un tono de sorpresa

El ruido de un vaso al caerse, hizo que los dos chicos voltearan. La culpable había sido Ellen, la cual miraba un punto vació en el infinito. Fue como si su memoria le hubiera lanzado un montón de recuerdos repentinamente

-¿Mama?-. Se separo Jo del chico, brinco la barra y corrió con su mama, -¿Estas bien?-.

-Lo siento, lo siento-. Negó con la cabeza y tomo su trapo para limpiar los vidrios, -Lo siento chicos, fue un accidente-. Levanto el tono de su voz para que los comensales no se preocuparan

-¿Mama?-. La volvió a llamar Jo

La mujer ignoro a su hija y avanzó hacia Dean. Este permanecía expectante

-¿Las hermanas Gutiérrez?-. Le pregunto al chico

Este asintió lentamente con la cabeza

-¿Jean y Hanna?-.

-De hecho Jean y Ann-. La corrigió

-Si las conoces-. Llevo la mano a su boca, -¿Cómo?-.

El bajo su cara

-Dean-. Obligo a que lo mirara, -La familia Gutiérrez es… no es buena. Desde hace tiempo… bueno, desde que yo tenía su edad, si no es que antes, corrían rumores acerca de un muy buen cazador. Desgraciadamente este negocio es peligroso y si no te cuidas, te puedes quemar-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Los rumores dicen que fue seducido por el poder del lado oscuro y que prefirió vender su alma al demonio para así… _"vivir mejor"_-.

Dean escuchaba atentamente. La verdad nunca había conversado con las chicas acerca de por que eran cazadoras. De hecho, nunca había conversado con ellas de nada

-Pasaron cosas malas. Su mujer también fue seducida. Y las hijas…-. Ella lanzó un gran suspiro antes de lanzar una mirada hacia su hija, -Las chicas, dos hermanas… unos aseguran que son buenas cazadoras, otros mas dicen que solo son unas oportunistas, y hay quienes aun aseguran que ellas continúan la tradición de su padre, si entienden lo que quiero decir-.

Jo asintió con la cabeza

-Para mi solo son unas zorras baratas que buscan un poco de diversión. Chicas libertinas a las que no hay que tomar en serio. Así que si las conocieron, y les pidieron ayuda-. Ellen tomo su trapo de nueva cuenta, -Yo les recomendaría no meterse en más problemas-.

-¿Zorras baratas?-.

Ellen asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar el tarro vacio que Dean inconscientemente se había terminado

-Te repito… no las ayuden-. Finalizó la conversación

…

Hacia un par de minutos que el autobús había arrancado, y ahora ella se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la carretera. Ella se aferraba a su chaqueta mientras meditaba lo que seguía. Repentinamente se puso de pie, su propio instinto le obligo a caminar, tenía que avanzar antes de que la noche cayera. Calculaba un par de kilómetros antes de llegar al poblado prometido, al punto de las coordenadas, así que era mejor apresurarse.

Así era Ann Gutiérrez: Temeraria, valiente e impulsiva. Su cabellera castaña se encontraba recogida en una cola de caballo. Su blusa roja, sus jeans, su chaqueta de mezclilla y su bufanda del mismo color de su blusa. Su desgastada mochila y sus botines negros. Ella aparto unos cabellos rebeldes que habían caído en su cara, y tras tomar aire, continuo su avance por el sinuoso lugar.

El informante había sido claro. Y al menos ella pensó que era una fuente segura. Un viejo conocido con el que ella y su madre, hacia muchos años atrás, habían ayudado a exterminar _cierta plaga_

-Mama…-. Escapo un gran suspiro de sus labios

Hasta hace poco, ella pensaba que tenía todo en orden. Ella realmente deseaba estudiar parapsicología. La universidad de Nueva York se fascino con su fantasioso escrito, incluso el entrevistador le sugirió mejor ser escritora

-_Si escribieras historias tan fantásticas como los motivos que te llevan a querer estudiar eso… -. _

Historias. ¿Y si ella le hubiera confesado que eran realidades? ¿Fantasmas que la persiguieron durante toda su infancia? Pero no. No pudo optar por ese camino. Una cazadora siempre sería una cazadora sin importar lo que pasara… eso solía decirle su hermana. Tenía razón. A solo semanas de iniciar el semestre, una llamada de casa, la hizo dejar todo eso. Su madre, _su piedra angular_, había desaparecido…

…Y si su informante tenía razón, pronto la encontraría

Su madre había sido vista en el pequeño poblado _Toccama_, ubicado a unos kilómetros de Walker, Colorado.

Ann Gutiérrez miro su celular. Este no tenía señal, por lo cual la joven lanzó un gran suspiro antes de continuar su camino

…

-La cena esta servida-.

La rubia giro la cabeza solo para ver como Sam entraba con una bolsa de _Burger King_. Ella esbozo una sonrisa de sus labios. El chico avanzó y puso lo que compro sobre la mesita de centro de la habitación. Jean con cuidado aparto los papeles que tenía frente así

-Lo siento, estoy recabando información acerca de los últimos casos, quizás ahí pueda encontrar una pista de…-. Ella se quedo callada al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del chico, -¿Qué?-.

-Nada-. Saco una hamburguesa y le dio una mordida, -Es solo que… vaya-.

-¿Vaya?-. Puso el fajo de papeles sobre la cama, -Eso no me explica mucho-.

Los chicos se encontraban en la habitación que hasta hacia unas pocas horas, la chica había compartido con su hermana. Era el último sitio donde había estado, y el mejor para empezar

-La encontraremos-. Interpreto Sam su mirada, -Te lo prometo-.

-¿Sam?-. Se volvió a sentar en la mesa

El menor de los Winchester de inmediato le entrego su comida. La joven abrió la bolsa, y desenvolvió con cuidado su hamburguesa

-Sam, ¿Tú crees que Dean este buscando a mi hermana?-.

-No lo se-. Encogió los hombros, -Es raro… se comporta muy extraño cuando hablo contigo. No se…-. Le dio un sorbo a su refresco, -… por algo no quiso venir-.

-Tienes razón-. Bajo la mirada

-Eit, pero no te apures… tienes un as bajo tu manga-.

-¿Cuál?-. Pregunto la chica sintiéndose confundida

-Que el mas inteligente de los Winchester esta contigo-. Le guiño el ojo antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa

…

Aun pensando en lo que Ellen le había dicho, Dean Winchester abandono el bar. El mayor de los Winchester se sentía muy confundido. Había algo que no cuadraba… ya que si bien Ellen conocía a muchos cazadores, eso no significa que ella conociera tan bien a las hermanas Gutiérrez como el y su hermano. Varios negocios juntos, y varias peleas… ellas no parecían ser tan malas. Dean decidió ignorar eso, y mejor se subió al auto. El escogió la cinta de música, puso el _casete_, se abrocho el cinturón y finalmente puso en marcha su vehículo. Repentinamente freno, el no estaba solo

-¿Jo?-. Intento adivinar

-Mande-. Salió ella del asiento trasero

-Jo, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. La miro fijamente

-Solo… solo intento probar algo-. Contesto al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior

-¿Tienes que probarlo en mi auto o que?-.

-Eit, eit, eit-. Brinco ella al asiento delantero, -Tu estas buscando algo ¿No? Pues digamos que yo también-.

Dean frunció el ceño

-Déjame acompañarte, es importante para mí-. Hizo un último acto de suplica, -Además si no lo haces, o si estas pensando en regresarme al bar, créeme que le diré a mi madre que me secuestraste-.

_Maldita_

Lo tenía atrapado. No podía dejarla a media carretera, no podía regresarla al bar. La opción mas sensata era llevarla con el. Este negó con la cabeza antes de poner el vehículo en marcha y seguir avanzando

-¿Eso significa que si voy contigo?-.

Dean ya no respondió. Ella por el contrario, esbozo una gran sonrisa, antes de acomodarse mejor en el asiento

…

Continuara…


End file.
